


The Memorable Night

by showmeyourtardis



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Some light bondage, before the events of ME 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeyourtardis/pseuds/showmeyourtardis
Summary: It's Shepard's last day on shore leave before she has to return to The Normandy and Commander Anderson. She just wants to get laid. She thinks she's found the right man for the job, but then a turian C-Sec Officer convinces her otherwise.





	The Memorable Night

 

Shepard ordered another Thessia Sunrise and sighed. She'd been hit on by ten people in total. Six human men, two human women, and two asari. None of them were what she was looking for. Shepard didn't know what she was looking for, exactly. She would know when she found them, and she hadn't yet. It was her final night on shore leave. Tomorrow she was shipping out with Commander Anderson on some massive mission that would apparently affect the whole galaxy. Shepard just wanted to get laid before then.

She didn't want just anyone though, or she would have left Purgatory the moment the first guy hit on her. She wanted someone worth remembering, a memory to keep her company on the Normandy. Not a relationship – it would never work – but something close to it. The closest thing she could have in one night.

Her drink arrived – sparkly pink with a slice of some asari fruit Shepard couldn't name – and she dipped her finger in and swirled it around. She placed her finger in her mouth and surveyed the bar. She met eyes with an attractive human man sat at the other end of the bar. He was watching her suck on her finger. She smiled to herself and withdrew her finger slowly. He picked up his glass and rose from his seat.

Shepard wondered if her night was finally planned. She could see herself having fun with this man. It wasn't an instant connection, but Shepard wasn't looking for a husband. He sat down in the seat beside her, and observed her with his deep, dark eyes. He had smooth skin, and a large tattoo on his right arm. When he tensed his muscles, it rippled.

She leaned across in her chair to whisper into his ear, “I'm Shepard.”

“Johnson,” The man said, barely audible above the thumping music. Shepard suspected the name was a lie, but it didn't matter. He brushed his hand over hers, “What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

“Just thinking about what I'm going to do later,” Shepard said, a smile playing on her lips. She didn't need to flirt. She could tell him to strip off right now and he would. He wanted the same thing she did, but Shepard was in the mood to play. She wanted the chase, even if it was artificial.

“And what's that?” He asked.

“I was hoping you could tell me,” Shepard swirled her drink with her finger again.

Johnson smiled and downed the rest of his. He placed his hand on her bare thigh, the space between her knee and the bottom of her dress. His hand was unusually cold, it brought goosebumps up on her skin. She shivered slightly and sipped her drink.

Johnson leaned close, “I'd rather keep it a surprise.”

Shepard wanted to finish her drink, she wanted to play a little more. But Johnson clearly didn't, judging by the way his hand grazed further up her thigh. Shepard handed the bartender credits for her drink, plus tip, and allowed Johnson to pull her from her seat. He placed an arm around her waist as he manoeuvred her through the crowds in Purgatory and towards the exit.

They passed a C-Sec Officer who watched them with interest. Shepard met the officer's eyes and he looked away quickly. When he thought Shepard could no longer see him, he spoke into his omnitool. Shepard watched the officer over her shoulder, as Johnson tightened his grip on her and pushed the door open.

Shepard pushed the officer out of her mind. If she had been sober, maybe she'd have paid more attention. But the Citadel was spinning a little too much, and Johnson was pulling her away a little too fast. She let herself get pulled along, giving herself over to the moment. Whatever drama was happening on the Citadel didn't concern her, she was on shore leave.

Johnson lead Shepard towards the Citadel apartments. They passed several other C-Sec Officers, who all watched them. Johnson seemed oblivious, but Shepard couldn't help looking at each of the officers questioningly. None of them smiled at her like usual, they just watched, and spoke into their omnitool as soon as they were out of earshot. Shepard was sure she was drunk. There was no way C-Sec was paying this much attention to them, they were just two humans off to have the night of their lives. There were dozens of other people around them at any one time, there was no way it was Shepard they were looking at.

Or maybe it was. She glanced down at her dress. It was a little risqué. She smiled to herself as Johnson's hand grazed her hips.

At the entrance to an apartment building, Johnson keyed in an eight-digit code to gain access. He pulled Shepard close as soon as the door began to open. He was too distracted by his hands on Shepard's butt to see the C-Sec Officers waiting for him beyond the door. Shepard saw them though. She slowly raised her arms.

Johnson pulled away from Shepard, and finally saw the officers. He yanked Shepard in front of him and pulled out a pistol. It was against her head in a second.

“Are you serious?” Shepard whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

She wasn't entirely sure what was happening but she could guess. Shepard had managed to pick up the most wanted criminal on the Citadel. It was just her luck. She was doomed to spend her final night on shore leave in prison, explaining why she'd let this criminal kiss her neck.

“Lower your weapons or I'll shoot,” Johnson shouted, deafening Shepard.

“Let her go or we'll open fire,” A turian officer shouted. Shepard met his eyes and his mandibles twitched in the tiniest way. She knew they wouldn't open fire, it wasn't the C-Sec way.

“You won't hurt a civilian, I'm not an idiot,” Johnson said.

Shepard twisted slightly, getting ready. She needed the right moment if this was going to work. Her head was spinning and her Thessia Sunrise was almost on it's way back up. Shepard took a deep breath, and focused on the six C-Sec guns pointed in her direction. If even one of them fired, they would lose. She needed to focus.

The turian who had spoken to Johnson, narrowed his eyes at Shepard. He could see her preparing to do something. Shepard winked at him, before stamping down on Johnson's foot with her heel. He yelled, and loosened his grip enough for her to drive her elbow into his stomach. She snatched the gun from his hand before he could recover, and smacked it across his head. He landed on the floor with a thump and didn't get back up.

"Hell of a night,” She muttered angrily.

Shepard removed the thermal clip from the gun and tossed it. She offered the turian officer the gun, and he lowered his own weapon. He smiled a small smile, before letting his professional mask fall back into place.

The others didn't lower their weapons, and one shouted, “Ma'am, drop the weapon!”

Shepard did as she was told and raised her arms. Looking only at the turian, Shepard said, “I'm Shepard, Executive Officer of the Alliance SSV Normandy. My papers are in my purse.”

“Yeah I'm sure you are,” One of the officers said, rolling his eyes.

He left the group and clipped a pair of handcuffs onto her wrist. He pulled her arms down and behind her back, and snapped the other cuff on. She dropped her gaze from the turian as two officers ran forward to arrest Johnson. The officer holding her cuffed wrists began to recite her rights, as he lead her towards the C-Sec skycar that had just pulled up.

 

– – –

 

Shepard shivered in the cool C-Sec office. She was sat waiting for an officer to return and tell her she was free to go – _if_ she was. Shepard stood up and wandered the office. They had taken her purse as soon as she'd arrived, and when they had seen her Alliance ID they had unlocked her cuffs and locked her in an office instead of a cell.

Shepard picked up the name plate on the desk, OFFICER G. VAKARIAN. She put Officer Vakarian's name plate back on his desk. Besides the name plate and a terminal, the desk was empty. There wasn't even a potted plant. Shepard wondered if Officer Vakarian was truly happy with his job here. If he was, surely he'd decorate his desk with something a little personal.

The door opened and Shepard spun to face the officer. It was the turian from before, the one who had smiled at her knocking Johnson to the ground. Up close, she could see more of his features. His clan markings were a striking blue, and they lined his face perfectly, emphasising that beautiful jaw all turians had. He swaggered towards her, and Shepard's eyes traced the lines of his body, beautifully accentuated by his C-Sec uniform.

VAKARIAN was stitched into his shirt. So this was the owner of the empty desk. Shepard leaned back against his desk and smiled at him, “Am I free to go, Officer...?”

“Vakarian,” The turian said.

“What an interesting name,” Shepard said. Maybe she was still a little drunk, or maybe this officer was the most beautiful turian she'd ever laid eyes on. He would make for one hell of a memorable night.

“We contacted your Commander, he's confirmed your identity,” Vakarian said, as though Shepard hadn't even spoken. He held out Shepard's purse, “You're not under arrest, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

“It seemed like the right time to me,” Shepard said, making no move to take her purse back. “Without me, you wouldn't have him in custody.” 

Vakarian cleared his throat. He placed the purse next to Shepard on the desk and then stepped back, keeping a respectable distance between them. He settled into parade rest, “We were doing just fine on our own.” 

“Really?” Shepard extended the word on her tongue. Vakarian's eyes dropped to her mouth for the tiniest moment. Shepard smiled, “It looked like you couldn't catch him until the Alliance got involved.” 

That touched a nerve. Officer Vakarian opened his mouth, mandibles flaring out in anger. He recovered quickly, falling back into his professional self. He gestured to the door, “You're free to go, Miss. Shepard-” 

“It's just Shepard.” Shepard corrected.

“Shepard,” Vakarian said, sounding rather irritated, “ _You're free to go._ ”

“You're no fun,” Shepard said, picking up her purse.

“I'm a C-Sec officer, Miss. Shepard.” Shepard was sure she saw the hint of a smug smirk as he spoke, “I'm not supposed to be fun.”

Shepard passed Officer Vakarian, brushing her shoulder against him as she did. He turned to watch her leave and she cast a final glance back at him. Just before he shut the door, she said, “If you feel like loosening up a bit, I'll be in Purgatory.”

With that, Shepard left the C-Sec offices.

 

– – –

 

Two cocktails later, Shepard saw Officer Vakarian enter Purgatory. She sat up in her stool and ordered another drink from the bar. Without looking at him directly, Shepard watched Vakarian make his way through the crowds towards the bar. He was still in his uniform, and Shepard felt a rush of warmth run up her neck. She was going home with him tonight. The fact that he had shown up was sign enough, he didn't need to say a word to her. She'd piqued his interest.

Vakarian sat at the opposite end of the bar to Shepard. He glanced in her direction, but not long enough to meet her eyes. He ordered a drink, and pretended to be busy admiring the ice in his glass. Shepard pursed her lips, watching him. So this was how he was going to play, huh?

Shepard picked up her drink and moved to the seat by Vakarian. He was sat on the corner of the bar, and she sat diagonally to him. He glanced at her and Shepard glanced at him, but neither of them greeted the other. Shepard dipped her finger into her drink, swirling it around and watching the glitter sparkle under the flashing lights. She popped her finger into her mouth and sucked the juice off.

Vakarian's eyes flicked down to her finger in her mouth. He watched her slowly pull her finger out, before he looked away quickly. She couldn't be sure, but Shepard thought his neck had gotten a little bluer.

“Do you make a habit of picking up criminals?” Officer Vakarian asked.

Shepard blushed, “I didn't know he was a criminal.” 

“Of course not,” Vakarian hummed. He turned his bright blue eyes onto her, “What was it then? His dreamy eyes? His strong arms?” 

Shepard leaned back. She wasn't going to let him get to her, this was just revenge for implying he needed the Alliance to save his butt. She sipped her drink, and watched him do the same. Her mind wandered to the feel of his skin. Would it be rough or smooth, warm or cool? What would it taste like? She'd never had a turian before, and she'd never wanted one until now.

She turned her gaze to her drink. Did the asari slip something into these to make themselves a little more rowdy?

Or was she lusting after Vakarian of her own accord?

“I've set my sights on someone else now,” Shepard said, calmly.

“From a criminal to a C-Sec Officer? You're clearly overcompensating,” Vakarian said.

“Who said I was talking about you?”

“Are you not?”

Shepard didn't say anything. If she said she wasn't, he'd call her bluff and leave. If she said she was, he'd win. He'd trapped her, and judging by the smirk on his face, he knew. Shepard could play dirty too. She took a deep breath, and Vakarian's eyes flicked down to her cleavage. It was only for a second, but she was back on top as soon as it happened.

“What about you, Officer Vakarian, who are you here for?” Shepard asked.

“I just finished a long shift,” Vakarian lifted his empty glass, “I'm here for the booze.”

“Really? Does nothing else take your fancy?” Shepard took another deep breath, and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Vakarian's eyes flicked down to her cleavage again, and then back up to linger on the exposed skin of her neck.

His eyes met hers, “This bar does have a nice view.”

“Oh, I agree,” Shepard smiled, her hand grazed his.

She admired the lean line of his waist. His gun holster – empty – was pressed against his hip, and next to it hung a pair of handcuffs. Shepard had been locked in a similar pair less than an hour ago, and she was suddenly aching to be in them again. She wondered how much convincing he'd need before he locked her up and made her pay for her smart mouth.

“So, Officer Vakarian-”

“Garrus,” He interrupted.

“Garrus,” Shepard said, enjoying the way his name felt in her mouth. She was going to be gasping it later. “You could have any woman in this place.” 

“You could have any man, and yet, here we are,” Garrus said. He glanced around the bar, and narrowed his eyes, “For example, that man over there is astounded that a woman like you is sat with a turian.”

Shepard followed his gaze and found the man Garrus was talking about. He was looking disgustedly in there direction. She glowered at him, before turning back to Garrus, “He looks boring.”

“I'm a C-Sec Officer,” Garrus said.

“You're still more fun than he is.”

Garrus leaned across the bar, until he was so close Shepard could feel his breath on her cheek. He smelt nice, like cologne and gun polish. He ran his hand up her arm, his talons grazed her skin and sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

“You don't know me,” Garrus said, leaning away.

"I know enough.” Shepard finished her drink and plucked out the asari fruit on it's toothpick. She popped the fruit into her mouth. It tasted like a strawberry mixed with something tangy. It was juicy, and she licked her lips.

Garrus watched her with interest. Shepard called over the bartender and ordered two shots, one of earth vodka and another of the palaven equivalent. She clinked her glass with his and downed hers without waiting. He picked up his own shot and studied it for a moment.

He threw it back and Shepard asked, “So, have you ever fucked a human?” 

Her question had the desired effect and Garrus choked on his drink. He spluttered and Shepard grinned as he struggled to maintain his composure. He finally caught himself, and cleared his throat, fixing his mask back into place. It was too late though, Shepard had already seen underneath his suave lady killer act.

“Have you ever had a turian?” Garrus asked.

“Not yet,” Shepard said, letting the obvious meaning hang in the air. She continued, “I hear they're one of the best though. Got stamina for days.” 

Garrus's mandibles twitched at the compliment, “Well, we're no Krogan.”

A laugh surprised it's way out of Shepard. She leaned across the bar, pushing her cleavage forward. Female turians didn't have cleavage, but Garrus still seemed interested. His eyes trailed down her neck, over the curve of her breasts.

Shepard ran her hand up his arm and leaned closer so she could whisper, “You didn't answer my question.”

Garrus looked away from her cleavage, and into her eyes, “ _Not yet._ ”

 

– – –

 

The door to Garrus's apartment slid open, Shepard and Garrus tumbled in, grasping at each other desperately. Garrus pressed a button on the wall to shut and lock the door all while keeping his mouth on Shepard's. Her hands ran up his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms. His hands ran down her side, coming to rest in the dip of her waist. Shepard was drunk, Garrus's touch was fire. She knew she'd remember tonight, no matter how much she drank.

Garrus lifted Shepard off her feet, and she giggled out of surprise. She released his mouth, and planted kisses down his neck as he carried her across the lounge. He wrapped her legs around his waist, and sat down on the couch with her straddling him. Shepard pulled away from his neck.

“Should we talk about... you know,” Garrus looked pointedly at her body.

Shepard smiled, and ran her hands down his chest, “I did an extranet search in the bathroom.” 

Garrus laughed, and Shepard loved the sound instantly. She wanted to hear it everyday. She pressed a kiss to his mouth as he smiled, and leaned back. She realised he'd probably asked for a reason. She waved a hand at her body, “Do you need me to explain...”

“It's okay,” Garrus said, tapping the side of his visor.

“Wait... did you search for it while you were talking to me?” Shepard asked, leaning back in his lap. The new angle allowed her to feel the bulge in his crotch, it made her suddenly impatient. She wanted to hear Garrus talk forever, that voice sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine, but at the same time, she wanted him inside her. She wanted to see if his moves were as smooth as his voice.

Garrus leaned forward, catching Shepard before she tumbled off his lap. He pressed his mouth to her neck, he licked the sensitive skin of her throat and she moaned slightly. He breathed against her, “I searched for it the moment you left my office.”

“Naughty,” Shepard said.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him, harder this time. He pulled her closer, until her body was pressed against his chest. Shepard began to grind against him, his bulge pressing against her. She fiddled with the clasps on his shirt, before pushing it off his chest. She pulled her mouth away from his and kissed a trail down his neck. There wasn't a lot of room for moving in this position, but this wasn't about foreplay, they'd been ready to go the moment they'd left Purgatory.

Garrus pushed Shepard's dress up. His fingers ghosted up her thighs, he dipped a talon into her underwear, “Can I?” 

“Do it,” Shepard said.

In one smooth motion, Garrus's talon tore through the fabric of Shepard's underwear. She moved just enough to remove the remains and tossed them behind her. She could always buy more. The chance to see how sharp Garrus's talons were was worth the expense. Shepard undid the clasps on Garrus's pants, and pushed them down just enough.

Garrus gently rubbed a finger against her, and she rocked her hips eagerly. She placed her hand around him, and coaxed him out. He was rougher than she expected, it was a good thing she was soaked already. His subvocals were growling slightly, he leaned forward and nibbled her bare shoulder. Shepard moved her hand faster, Garrus flicked his finger just right. They were sweaty and panting, and desperate.

“I can't wait any longer,” Garrus growled.

He lifted Shepard as he had done before, and Shepard repositioned herself, guiding him inside. Halfway down, she paused, and he kept hold of her waist to support her. He was bigger than any human she'd ever had. She moaned as she lowered herself, his growling became louder. Shepard could tell Garrus was dying to ram into her. He was dying to grab her and fuck her until she could hardly remember his name, but he wouldn't. Not yet, at least. He wanted to fuck her, but he didn't want to hurt her.

She sank her nails into his skin when she reached the hilt. He filled her entirely, touched all the right places. Her breasts were pressed against his bare chest, his hands were gripping her waist hard. She bounced slowly, raising and lowering herself, feeling him rub against her. He placed a hand on her breast, his thumb brushing against her hard nipple and sending a ripple of pleasure through her. It was all so much, she was going to come quicker than ever. She ran her nails under his crest, and he rubbed her nipple again.

Slowly, she began to move faster. Garrus thrust upwards to meet her. His breath was hot on her skin as he moaned. Shepard was burning up, she was so hot, gasping and needy. She grabbed Garrus and dragged him in for a kiss that was more craving than anything else. It was begging Garrus to fuck her, begging him to take her and make her moan his name.

Garrus grabbed her hips, thrusting up harder and faster. He rammed into her and she cried his name. He growled, and she held onto his shoulders for balance. He fucked her harder, making her gasp with every thrust. She tried to moan his name but it trailed off at the end. Through the fabric of her dress, Shepard's nipples were rubbing against the rough hide of Garrus's chest. Her thighs were chafing on his skin.

They were going fast enough and moaning loud enough to wake up Garrus's neighbour, but Shepard didn't care. She didn't care about anything except Garrus inside her. She bit her lip as she got closer. Garrus reached down and rubbed her, sending sparks through her.

“Oh, Shepard,” Garrus groaned.

“I'm gonna...” Shepard unwound in his arms.

Her muscles contracted around him, he thrust once, twice, three more times before he came inside her, burying himself up to the hilt, as she was still riding her own orgasm. He pulled her in for a kiss that was more tongue and teeth than anything else.

She came down slowly, warmth flooding through her body. They were sweaty and covered in saliva. Shepard pulled herself up, and flopped onto the sofa next to Garrus. She pulled her dress down and he did his pants up. She was boneless, happy, spent. It was definitely a memorable night.

Garrus reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “That was better than the vids suggested.”

Shepard laughed, “Tell me about it.”

“Next time we'll try the bed,” Garrus said, pulling Shepard's legs into his lap.

“Next time?” Shepard asked, raising her eyebrows.

Garrus's mandibles flared out in a smug smile, “Don't tell me you're tired already. Is this the best the Alliance has to offer?”

“Hey, C-Sec, I can run laps around you,” Shepard said. Right now, nothing could get her to move. Even if a rachni queen burst into Garrus's apartment, Shepard would just lie there and let it devour her. Nothing could dampen her mood.

“You can't even walk to my kitchen,” Garrus said, pointing at a door across the apartment. Shepard winced when she saw how far away it was. If Garrus made her prove she could get up, she would, but damn she would hate it. Her legs were shaking and she was only lying down.

“I'll do it if you do it,” Shepard said.

“Maybe later,” Garrus said, resting his head on the back of his seat.

“That's what I thought,” Shepard muttered, letting her eyes drift closed.

 

– – –

 

Garrus dimmed the lights in his bedroom, and turned on some music. Shepard settled against his pillows. His sheets were beautifully soft against her bare skin. She had shed her sweaty dress when she'd finally gathered enough energy, and Garrus had shed his uniform too. They'd abandoned their clothes in the living room, and Shepard felt both unbearably exposed and comfortably familiar. It was hard to believe she'd only met Garrus hours ago.

“Too much?” Garrus asked, pulling out a candle from his bedside table.

Shepard shook her head, and he lit the candle. It bathed him in firelight, bringing out the plains and peaks of his face. Shepard's heart beat a little faster. As though he could hear it, Garrus turned to smile at her. He reached across the bed and entwined his fingers with hers.

“Round two?” He asked.

She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed his fingertips, “If you can think you can handle it.”

“I'm sure I can.” Garrus asked, settling next to her on the bed.

Shepard sat up, and pulled Garrus's hand off hers. She brought his index finger to her mouth, and kissed it softly before wrapping her lips around it. She swirled her tongue and sucked on his finger. Garrus moaned softly, and she ran her tongue up the length of his finger. He was watching her intently, and she met his eyes as she flicked her tongue.

She removed his finger, “You have no idea.”

Shepard kissed Garrus softly. She planted tiny kisses along one mandible, it twitched under her touch. As she kissed her way down his throat, she ran her hand up and under his crest, her nails catching a certain place and making him gasp suddenly. Shepard pushed Garrus until he was lay down, and straddled him. Instead of grinding against him like she wanted to, she hovered just out of reach.

He reached up and cupped her breasts, running the pads of his fingers over her nipples. She moaned against his skin. He arched up to meet her, but she pulled away. Shepard placed a hand on his hip and pushed him back down. Garrus growled but she didn't give in. She was in control this time.

She kissed her way down, pausing to lick the indent of his waist. He tangled one hand in her hair, as she dragged her nails up his inner thigh. She looked up when she placed the tip of her tongue on the base of his cock. She licked the length of it, flicking her tongue when she reached the head. Garrus leaned his head back and sighed.

Shepard kissed the shaft, then followed the blue vein on the underside with the tip of her tongue. She wrapped her fingers around the base, and stroked him slowly. Garrus let out a breathy moan, and Shepard dipped her head. She placed one more kiss on the tip before wrapping her lips around the head. She swirled her tongue and sucked. Garrus groaned, he looked down at her from where he lay.

She glanced at him momentarily before dipping her head lower, and taking more of him in her mouth. She kept her tongue flat against the underside of his cock, as it entered her mouth. He was so big, even bigger now she was up close. She took as much of him in as she could and wrapped both hands around the rest. She bobbed her head and moved her hands in sync. Garrus's grip tightened in her hair.

When she pulled away, saliva coated the shaft, it glistened in the candlelight. Shepard moved her hands faster, and Garrus's hips bucked slightly. She nibbled his thigh and he moaned her name. She wrapped her mouth around his cock again and he watched her, her pink lips stretched around him. She flicked her tongue and bobbed her head faster, matching the tempo of her hands. Her mouth was wet and warm, and he was rock hard and panting.

She sucked as she moved, and his hips bucked once, shoving himself further into her mouth. She gagged slightly, but kept going. Warmth spread through her when he moaned her name, she wanted to hear that sound forever. She wanted him to come. Twisting her wrist, she moved faster, taking more of him in until he hit the back of her throat every time she moved her head down. She felt his cock tighten in her mouth and knew he was close.

Removing her hand, she dragged her nails down his chest and swallowed, letting her mouth contract around him. He gasped, his hips bucked again. She removed her mouth for the finale, and used her hands, moving them over his slick shaft quickly. She focused on the sensitive head, tightening her hand over it as she moved.

“Shepard,” Garrus choked as he came into her hands.

When he finished, he opened his eyes and looked at her, sat in between his legs. He sat up and caught her mouth in a kiss. He didn't seem to mind where hers had been a moment ago. He nuzzled into her neck, lazily.

“I didn't swallow because I don't know if I can,” Shepard whispered.

“You don't have to swallow, Shepard, we aren't in _Fornax_.” Garrus laughed into her neck.

“I should go wash my hands,” Shepard said.

Garrus reluctantly pulled away from her neck, and let her go to the bathroom. She washed her hands, and admired the pink in her cheeks. She was so warm, and proud of how quickly she'd made Garrus fall apart. She felt like she'd won some bet they had on.

Back in the bedroom, Garrus was still stark-naked lay across his bed. Shepard admired the view, and walked over. Instead of walking around to the other side, she climbed onto Garrus's side and stepped over him, giving him a nice view of her arse. He grabbed her ankle and pulled until she tumbled onto the bed. She yelped as she fell. Garrus was above her in an instant.

“Your turn,” He growled.

“Are you not a little too tired?” Shepard asked, patting his cheek condescendingly.

“I only need my mouth,” He said, burying his face in her neck again.

“Do turians... do this?” Shepard asked. She paused to sigh as Garrus licked her collarbone, “You know, mouth stuff.”

“Rarely,” Garrus breathed, “Now lie back and let me work.”

“Mr. C-Sec getting bossy,” Shepard said.

“Shepard,” Garrus protested.

Shepard brushed a hand over Garrus's crest. An idea popped into her head, but she wasn't sure if it was too much for their first time together. She did want this night to be memorable though...

She sat up and Garrus sighed impatiently. He fixed her with a look that made her laugh, he dropped his stern gaze and laughed too. He brushed her hair off her shoulder, and pressed his mouth to her skin.

“I promise I won't bite,” Garrus said. He nipped her shoulder, “Unless you ask, of course.” 

“It's not that...” Shepard said, glancing towards the living room. Would he agree? Or would it be breaking the law? Was he too vanilla to do it? She glanced at him and shook her head, Garrus didn't seem vanilla.

“Then what?” Garrus asked. He ran a hand down her chest, and cupped her breast. He rubbed her nipple with his thumb and forefinger and she moaned, throwing her head back as he got a little rougher.

She caught his hand, stopping him, “You know... if you wanted to handcuff me, that'd be okay.”

Garrus sat back, arching a brow plate, “If _I_ wanted to?”

“Yeah,” Shepard said, heat rushing up her neck.

“Shepard, do you want me to handcuff you?” Garrus asked, encircling her wrist with one hand.

“A little bit, yeah,” Shepard lowered her voice, as if someone else was listening to their conversation.

Garrus kept one hand on her wrist, and brought his mouth up to her ear. He licked the outer shell of it and whispered, “I really shouldn't.”

“I won't tell,” Shepard whispered.

Garrus pulled away and rose from the bed. He cast a glance at Shepard, and walked towards the lounge. He disappeared for a long time, and Shepard wondered if she had pushed him a little too far. Had she overstepped by involving his job?

Garrus reappeared a moment before Shepard began to worry. He was back in a clean set of uniform, and Shepard glanced at the wardrobe wondering where he'd gotten it from. She guessed washing machine. Her wondering was cut off when he unsnapped the cuffs from his belt. A thrill ran down Shepard's spine at the sight of him. He was so imposing, so strong, he could handcuff her and do whatever the hell he wanted.

“Executive Officer Shepard, you're under arrest for assaulting a C-Sec Officer,” Garrus said. He approached the bed, and grabbed her wrist. She wiggled slightly just to feel him tighten his grasp, and he snapped the cuff on.

“You have no proof,” Shepard said.

Garrus pulled Shepard's arm behind her back and blew air onto the back of her ear. He whispered, “I don't need proof, no one will believe an Alliance slut over a C-Sec Officer.”

Shepard gasped at the insult, and Garrus flicked his tongue against her neck. He flipped Shepard onto her back, and before she could react, he pulled the cuffs through his headboard and snapped it onto her other wrist. Shepard felt the cold metal against her skin and sighed, she could hardly move, she was completely at Garrus's mercy and somehow she felt incredibly aroused and not at all afraid. Any time she moved her arms, the cuffs clanked against the bed's headboard.

“Officer, please,” Shepard begged, “You can do whatever you want to me, just don't take me to jail.”

“Oh don't worry, that was the plan,” Garrus trailed his fingers down her body, barely touching her. He bent his head towards hers, and whispered, “They're not too tight?” 

“No,” Shepard whispered back.

Garrus pressed his teeth to her neck, leaving tiny pinpricks of pleasure as he trailed down. He licked her collarbone, his hand cupped her breast. He pinched her nipple and she arched her back. He licked her other nipple, flicking his tongue and watching her jerk with the feeling. He alternated nipples, one got his tongue, the other got his hand, then he'd switch. He played with them until Shepard began to pant, then he licked his way down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton.

He dragged his hands down her waist, over her hips, and between her legs. He dragged them apart, and positioned himself between them. He flicked out his tongue and her hips jerked upwards. He pressed a hand on her hip and held her down, she groaned when he licked her again. He licked her slowly, tasting her. She moaned his name, and his mandibles ghosted across her skin as he smiled.

Garrus began to pick up speed, focusing on Shepard's clitoris. He flicked his tongue faster, harder. He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder to get more access. He flicked his tongue and licked lower. Using his thumb to draw circles on her clitoris, he licked inside her, exploring the taste. She groaned and bucked her hips against the hand still holding her down.

He removed his thumb from her clit and immediately replaced it with his tongue. He circled her vagina with his finger, and when he flicked his tongue hard enough to make her gasp, he dipped his finger inside. She moaned, her handcuffs clanged as she moved her hands towards him. She was completely at his mercy. It turned her on so much.

“Garrus, fuck...” Shepard had been going to say something more comprehensible, but Garrus had inserted another finger and cut her off.

He pushed his fingers into her slowly, curving them to catch the right spot inside her, while he licked her clitoris. She moved to grab his crest and her handcuffs stopped her. At the sound of her handcuffs, Garrus moved the hand that was holding Shepard down and reached up to play with her nipple. Shepard rocked her hips, begging his fingers to move faster. He resisted her, and kept going at his current speed, building her up painstakingly slow.

She was strung taut, and every flick of his tongue was making her come closer. He licked her until she was a panting mess, desperate to finish. She bucked her hips, and moaned his name, and he pulled away. She opened her eyes at the sudden loss of his tongue and looked up to see him smirking.

“So impatient,” Garrus laughed.

He unclasped his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. Shepard shuffled, her handcuffs clanking, to get a better view. Garrus unbuttoned his pants and slung his belt across the room. He pulled off his pants, revealing his already hard cock. Shepard was amazed at that, turians really did have stamina.

Garrus began to stroke himself, admiring the curves of her body. Shepard whined impatiently, and Garrus finally gave in. He nudged her legs apart with his knees and pressed the length of his cock against her. She lifted her hips to rub him against her clitoris, eager to finish. Garrus pulled out of reach, but only for a second, so he could bring the head of his cock to her vagina. He inched inside and she groaned.

He bent forward to catch her mouth with his, as he went deeper and deeper. Shepard gasped, and he paused, waiting for her to adjust to the size of him. She moved her hips up and he pushed all the way in, they both groaned. He bent forward to lick her nipple and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He thrust, and she moved up to meet him.

They rocked slowly for a moment, each adjusting to the other before ramping up the speed and pressure. Garrus nuzzled into Shepard's neck, nipping at her skin. She ached to wrap her arms around his shoulders, and scrape her nails under his crest, but she was still handcuffed. With every thrust he rubbed against her clitoris and buried deeper than before.

“Harder,” She begged. When he obliged, she moaned, “Oh yes, fuck me.”

“Shepard, yes,” Garrus growled.

The bed creaked loudly, Shepard felt bad for Garrus's neighbours. A part of her hoped this was the first time they'd heard something like this from Garrus's apartment, but she knew she had no right to hope that. She moved to kiss him and caught his mandible. He moved and crashed their lips together, just as she came. It was bigger than before, it lasted longer, with mini quakes following the first.

She shook and moaned, and Garrus kept thrusting until she came back down. He pulled out, and kissed her mouth, her nose, her cheek. He breathed out a sigh, and she jangled her cuffs expectantly. Garrus hesitated long enough for Shepard to glare at him then, laughing, he left the bed and produced the key from his abandoned pants.

He unlocked her cuffs, and chucked them onto the floor. Shepard pulled her arms down, her shoulder joints ached from being stuck in the same position for so long. Garrus helped her sit up and then ran his warm hands up and down her arms to bring the feeling back into them. Shepard smiled. It was one thing to be fucked into oblivion while handcuffed, and a whole other thing to be massaged afterwards.

Garrus leaned back against his pillows when he was sure Shepard's arms were okay. She lay back next to him. She was clammy and sweaty and so tired now. She needed a shower, and a nap. Maybe some takeaway before then.

“You didn't finish?” Shepard asked.

“It was your turn,” Garrus shrugged. “Besides, we're not done yet.”

“Showers and pizza first though, right?” Shepard asked.

“Good plan,” Garrus said.

Neither of them made a move to the bathroom. They didn't have enough energy to pull the covers over themselves right now.

 

– – –

 

Shepard paid the pizza delivery volus, and shut the door. She double checked Garrus's dressing gown was still covering her, and delivered both pizzas to the bedroom. Garrus glanced up when she walked in. He was half under the covers, his chest exposed. The candle had long burnt out, but the perpetual Citadel sunlight was light enough.

She passed over the box that said DEXTRO and kept the other for herself. She settled into bed next to Garrus, keeping his dressing gown wrapped tightly around herself. Her hair was still damp from the shower, and Garrus caught a drip as it ran down her cheek.

“So-” Shepard picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite, “Why'd you come?” 

“Well, when you moved your tongue like-” 

“No,” Shepard interrupted, “Why did you come to Purgatory?”

“There's something about a woman in a tight dress, taking down an armed criminal with her bare hands,” Garrus said. He took a bite of pizza. “I just can't say no.”

“And if I hadn't invited you to Purgatory?”

“I would've hoped to see you again sometime, though hopefully not in handcuffs,” Garrus said. When Shepard arched an eyebrow, he chuckled, “Well, sometimes in handcuffs.”

They ate in silence for a few more minutes. Shepard hadn't realised how hungry she was until she caught smell of the pizza. Now she was starving and resisting the almost overwhelming urge to ravage the pizza like a monster. Her omnitool said it was 0100 hours, and she was due to report back to the Normandy in five hours. She realised she didn't want to go. She'd happily live on the Citadel if it meant she could get to know Garrus some more.

She shook herself, this was a one time thing, they both knew that. Maybe if they were both on the Citadel together sometime, they'd meet up again, but it could never be serious. Garrus wasn't on the Normandy, and Shepard wasn't on the Citadel. It would never happen.

“What about you? Why'd you want to meet me in Purgatory?” Garrus asked.

Shepard chewed and swallowed. “You knew I was going to take him down. _And_ I saw your eyes linger on the edge of my dress. _And,”_ Shepard continued before Garrus could interrupt, “you seemed like fun.”

“And my stamina...” Garrus prompted.

“And your stamina is better than I imagined,” Shepard said with a smile.

“You're not so bad yourself,” Garrus said.

“Wow, that was almost a compliment.”

“What can I say? I'm a giver.”

Shepard hummed, and picked up another slice of pizza. She was careful not to drop sauce on Garrus's dressing gown, as she snuggled further into it. It smelt like he did, like cologne and soap and gun polish. She liked the smell.

Once the pizza was gone, Shepard yawned. Garrus kicked the empty pizza boxes to the floor and stretched out his legs. He made a move like he was going to reach for Shepard, and then changed his mind.

“You can stay the night, if you want,” Garrus said, looking sheepish.

“Are you trying to kick me out already, Vakarian?” Shepard asked.

This time Garrus did reach for Shepard, he ran his hand down her arm, “Only if you want to go.”

“I don't really have anywhere else to stay. _I guess_ I have to stay here,” Shepard sighed like she really didn't want to.

Garrus saw through her act and shook his head, his mandibles flaring out in a smile. He tapped his omnitool a few times and the blinds came down in his room, blocking off the constant sunlight from outside. Another tap of his omnitool turned on his lights which dimmed quickly.

Shepard left the bed to brush her teeth, and when she came back Garrus disappeared to do the same. On the bed, he'd left an oversized t-shirt for her to wear as pyjamas and she smiled at the gesture. This was an unusual night, and it was certainly going to be memorable. Shepard climbed into bed, and snuggled under the covers. When Garrus came back in, he flicked the lights off, plunging the room into darkness and climbed in next to her.

There was a pregnant pause. Neither Shepard nor Garrus moved, the only sound was their quiet breathing. Then Shepard rolled onto her side and Garrus followed suit, he slung an arm around her and pressed his chest against her back.

“Is this... okay?” He whispered.

“It's great,” Shepard said, yawning again.

Shepard wiggled until she was comfortable. Garrus's breath was on the back of her neck, and she could feel his heartbeat slightly through her pyjamas. His arm was warm and heavy, and she fell asleep the moment her eyes closed.

 

– – –

 

Shepard woke up in a strange bed, and sat up quickly. Slowly, the events of last night came back to her and she relaxed, a smile spread across her face. Something banged outside the room, and Shepard climbed out of the empty bed. She adjusted Garrus's t-shirt over herself, and headed out into the lounge. She followed the banging and found Garrus in the kitchen.

“Morning,” Shepard said, standing in the doorway.

Garrus glanced at his omnitool, “Figured you'd wake up at 0500 hours exactly, typical marine.”

“Oh let me guess, Mr. C-Sec has been up vigilantly watching for crime since 0300 hours,” Shepard rolled her eyes.

“Actually no, I woke up about ten minutes ago,” Garrus said with a smile.

Shepard stepped into his kitchen and Garrus looked awkwardly around. He put the pan he was holding back into the cupboard and stood up. He looked like he was trying to say something but didn't know how.

Finally, he spit it out, “I don't have any levo food.”

“It's okay,” Shepard laughed. For a moment, she was sure he was going to awkwardly ask her why she was still here, wearing his clothes. Her relief was almost audible, “I'm sure the quarian girls are happy when they stay over.”

“Oh, no one ever leaves unhappy,” Garrus winked at her.

He opened his dryer and pulled out her dress. It was wrinkled but she could smell the soap from here, it smelt like him. Shepard smiled. No man had ever washed her clothes for her after a night like this. Garrus truly was something else.

“I put it in to wash last night,” He studied the dress in his hands for a moment, before asking, “Did I shrink it?”

“No, it was always that short,” Shepard said. She took the dress off him, and left to get a shower and tidy herself up before she went to meet Commander Anderson.

When she was done, she found Garrus sat in the lounge, eating breakfast. She arched an eyebrow at the plate and he grimaced apologetically. She shook her head with a laugh and headed for the door. Behind her, she heard Garrus set his plate on the table and catch up to her. He fiddled with the controller in the wall and opened the door.

“You know, for a C-Sec Officer, you're awfully fun,” Shepard said.

“For an Alliance Soldier, same to you,” Garrus said.

There was an awkward pause as they both looked at each other. Garrus bent down and placed a quick kiss on Shepard's lips. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Garrus was cute, and remembering the way he'd fucked her last night didn't make him any less so.

“I should go,” Shepard said, even though every single cell in her body didn't want to. She did miss the Normandy, but she wanted to stay here for a while. She wished she'd met Garrus on the first day of her shore leave, not the last.

Garrus glanced at the floor as Shepard left his apartment. Before he locked the door, he said, “Hey, Shepard?”

“Yeah?” Shepard turned to see him.

“Next time you're on the Citadel, meet me at the bar.”

“Next time, I'll handcuff you,” Shepard winked.

“It's a date.”

Shepard walked away. When she glanced back, she saw Garrus stood by his open door, watching her go. He waved, and Shepard waved back. The next time she touched down on the Citadel, she was marching to C-Sec headquarters and finding him again. Nothing would keep them apart.

 


End file.
